Seeds of Evil
by thehungryhallows
Summary: What if Giygas took action against the boy chosen to be his downfall, and implanted evil in his mind to try and sway him? A different back-story view on the game Earthbound, while basically reading the game itself.


Hello :D This is my first fic, and I would appreciate any feedback or reviews that you can spare. I hope that even if you're not familiar with the game Earthbound, you will enjoy this.

**I do not own, endorse, or am affiliated with Nintendo in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Ness!"

Ness looked around, searching for who called his name. Out of nowhere, a baseball hit the side of his face with a loud _thwak_ that rang through the trees and sent small birds fluttering. Ness lifted a hand to his dark-haired head. "_Ow_," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Who threw that?"

"Sorry, Ness," a boy with short brown hair grinned, emerging from the space between two trees. "You're just a magnet for the ball."

"Yeah," another boy chuckled, tossing a red baseball cap into the air, smiling lazily at the boy's words, before placing the cap back on his head. Ness watched the boy place the cap back on his head before turning his glower on the brunette.

"You could have really hurt him!" piped up a smaller boy indignantly, folding his arms across his chest and sending Ness an anxious look. Catching his expression, he squeaked "he didn't though, did he?"

Ness shrugged, and turned to the boy with the cap. "So wheres-"

"Grubby?" he interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I told him to buzz off. He was starting to stink up the whole forest." The smaller boy huffed, but didn't defend 'Grubby'. Ness looked at the trees surrounding them in the small clearing where they stood. Most of the birds were back on their branches, looking at the boys curiously. One crow seemed to grin at Ness, who quickly looked the other way at one of the taller trees. The boys had been talking recently of building a clubhouse. They didn't want any help from the grown-ups though, because they were big boys and could do it themselves. It was mostly an errant thought, to think about when a game of baseball became tedious, or when walking around Onett all day became tiresome.

Ness shook his head, focusing his attention on the ground to find the baseball. He picked it up, dusting it off on his t-shirt. "So where's Pokey?" the boy with the cap asked Ness, holding his glove out to catch the ball.

Ness tossed it absently, wondering that himself. The capped-boy snorted, catching it in the leather. "Well, maybe old Grubby knows."

"Not off with his girlfriend, that's a fact," the brown-haired boy said, seeming pleased by the thought.

"Pokey doesn't have a girlfriend," cap-boy said, the implied _duh_ registering in his tone.

Ness frowned, looking at the brunette. "Yeah, but you don't have one either," he said, pointing out this fact. The other boy blushed furiously and muttered something about 'Onett girls'.

"Maybe you should go to Twoson," the small boy said, sitting on the grass near Ness' feet, pulling tufts of it from the earth. "I hear the girls are nicer there."

"That's really beside the point," Ness said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I think I'll go find out if he saw Pokey."

"If who saw Pokey?" brown-hair grumbled, plopping down on the ground beside red-cap, who rolled his eyes and said "Grubby, obviously."

"Want some help?" the small boy asked, ignoring the brunette who was heavily scowling at all of them now. "He can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

"Who can be stubborn?" the brunette asked, before the other boy lobbed the cap at his face.

"Thanks," Ness said, ignoring the two grappling on the ground. "But I think I can manage my-" Ness cut off the rest of his reply at the sight of Pokey entering the clearing, walking purposefully towards the group on the grass. Ness raced forward to meet him.

"Hey," he said. "Where were you?"

"Home," Pokey said slowly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Ness replied, looking at his friend. There was something about him that seemed off today, in his eyes. They looked... different. Ness stared, then asked "you okay?"

"What?" Pokey said, looking at him. "I'm fine," he grinned after a second, moving past Ness towards the others. "You worry too much, Ness."

"Maybe he'd worry less if _he_ had a girlfriend," the brown-haired boy said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," the small boy said.

Ness woke with a start, wrenched away from his dreams by a sudden, loud noise from outside crashing into his eardrums. He opened his eyes and hopped out of bed, knowing he couldn't get back to sleep now, and was just curious enough to go see what the noise was. He climbed out of bed, opened his bedroom door, and padded down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen, where he found his mother, pacing in front of the kitchen table.

She looked up with a start. "Ness! What are you doing up?"

"I heard the noise, mom," he said, trying not to roll his eyes. "What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know," she fretted, taking in her son's pyjamas and his small form. "You should really get back to sleep you know. I bet your sister slept through the noise."

"Nope!" a cheerful voice called from up the stairs, revealing a small, blond girl in a pink nightgown. "Did you find out what it was, bro?"

"Tracy, Ness, go up to bed," their mother said in a tired voice. "It was probably nothing."

Sirens sounded far-off in the distance, diminishing the effect of this statement. Ness raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Okay, maybe it was more than just _nothing_," she conceded. "But what could it have been?"

"Oooh, what if it was a giant UFO," Tracy said in an excited tone. "Something interesting could finally be happening in Onett!"

"Tracy," their mom said in a tired voice.

"Seriously, I bet Ness believes me, don't you, bro?" Tracy said, turning to her brother. "He totally knows I'm right."

"I want to go check it out." Ness said nonchalantly.

"See? He believes me. Told you."

"What?" their mother said. "You're not scared at all? Not even a bit?"

Ness shook his head. "Why would I be?"

"Oh, but you're fearless, I forgot," his mom said, smiling slightly now, then sighing. "I guess you'd just sneak out if I told you that you can't go see what this is about." She lifted a hand to play with a strand of blond hair, biting her lip and studying her son. "Okay, you can go. But be careful, honey."

"Oooh, Mom, Mom, Mom, can I go too, Mom, can I?" Tracy begged, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"No, Tracy, you're too young."

"I'm hardly younger than he is!" Tracy whined.

"_No_, Tracy. You're not going, and that's that."

"But-"

"_Tracy_."

"Oh, alright," Tracy huffed, crossing her little arms and scowling at her mother.

"At least change out of your PJ's before you go, honey," their mother said, turning now to her son.

Ness smiled, nodding, and went up the stairs. He went to his room, changed into a t-shirt and shorts, then walked back down to the kitchen and through to the living room. His eyes fell on King, their pet dog, who was snoozing peacefully beside the couch, oblivious to the commotion outside. Ness grinned, sensing his harmless thoughts about playing catch and frolicking through town.

Ness moved towards the front door, before Tracy raced down the stairs with an object in her hands. "Ness, wait!"

"What?"

"Take this. It's the cracked bat."

"Cracked bat?" Ness questioned confusedly.

"Remember when I made you take me that baseball game where I broke your bat? And you told me to get rid of it, but I guess I kept it. I meant to trash it, but..." She trailed off, taking the cracked bat out of a box and handing it to Ness. "Guess I never did."

He took the battered bat from her, examining the long crack down the middle of it. He smirked. "Thanks, Tracy."

"Don't want you getting mugged," she said cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I won't," Ness said, moving again to the door. "See ya." He shouldered it open, stepping out into the night. Or early morning, he supposed. He walked down the path leading to his house, and out towards the path leading to the mountain, where he saw lights from police cars blinking brightly near the top of it. The air left an acrid taste in the back of his throat.

Circling around the mountainside, and around more than a few cops, he came across Lier X. Agerate's house, a middle-aged man with no wife or children who had been excavating his basement in search of treasure ever since Ness could remember. He was considered dotty by many in town, and hardly talked to anyone at all.

Mr Agerate suddenly opened his front door, spotting Ness, and motioned him over. Ness veered off the path slightly, pausing before him. "Hey, Mr Agerate."

"Ness, am I glad I caught you. I know it's late, but I thought you should know I finally found the treasure!" he said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. He stepped closer to Ness and bent down to talk in a lower voice. "I don't trust the folks around here, so I'm not telling anyone I found it, but you have to come by later to see it!"

"Sure, I'd love to," Ness said, smiling. Frankly, Mr Agerate did make him wonder, but he was honestly curious about what the man had been using all of his time and money on over these years.

"Wonderful!" Mr Agerate clapped. "Just don't tell anyone about it yet, okay, Ness?" Ness nodded, and Mr Agerate straightened up and pushed Ness back towards the path. "You came to check out the noise, right? _Do_ be safe, m' boy. And don't forget to stop by!" Ness continued up the path, waving absently over his shoulder, continuing his trek up it.

He stopped when he saw the police barricades, a cop car, and even more officers blocking the path to the flaming mass. His eyes then landed on Pokey Minch, his neighbour, who was pacing in front of the barricades and was being watched with a stern eye by one officer. "Ness!"

Ness turned to see one of the officers flag him down. "You know that kid?" the officer asked him in an annoyed voice, pointing at Pokey.

Ness nodded then said "he's my friend."

"Well could you get him out of here? He's driving us nuts."

Pokey suddenly snapped his head up, seeing Ness, and walked towards him and the officer.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" Pokey said grumpily when he stopped before them, throwing a dirty look at the officer. "The Fuzz won't even let me know what's going on, what makes you think they're gonna tell _you_?"

"It's very dangerous here, you should both go home," the officer said firmly.

"Dangerous!" Pokey scoffed, but Ness cut off the beginnings of his tirade. "Can't you please tell us what's going on?"

The officer opened his mouth to say something, but a second officer came rushing over. "What do you hooligans want?" he said in an irritable tone. "Go home and get to bed."

Pokey spluttered angrily. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Watch me," the second officer growled, prodding Pokey with the end of his nightstick.

"What was it?" Ness asked the first officer, ignoring the other and Pokey.

The officer crossed his beefy arms and shot the black-haired boy a suspicious look. "What do you think it was?"

Ness eyed the smoking heap. The ground around it looked like it was on fire.

"Never mind," Ness muttered, turning away from it.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready!" Pokey cried out suddenly, raising his voice at the second officer.

"Pokey, just c'mon," Ness said, tugging on his friend's arm, who shook him off. "Go home, Ness, you're bugging the officers. I expect you're afraid of the dark anyway," he smirked.

Ness rolled his eyes and turned away from Pokey, walking down the path. Pokey was naturally like that; vicious at most times. Over the years, the other boys in town became fed up with Pokey's attitude and didn't hang around him anymore. Ness felt bad for him. He didn't think Pokey really knew he was being such a jerk. He grew up in a house with such mean parents, who always yelled at their two boys, and praised them for the wrong things. Ness felt gratified that his mother was his mother. So he walked away from Pokey, knowing it was best to just ignore him. Trying to talk to him had little effect.

Ness walked past all the other officers and didn't stop walking until he came to the base of the mountain, where he looked upwards again, towards the top of the mountain. There was a dense cloud of thick, black smoke that was spiralling slowly across the inky sky, down towards the small town of Onett. Shaking his head sharply, he continued his walk back home.

When he got to his front door, he found his mother waiting for him. She ushered him inside, locking the door behind them. "You don't have to talk about it tonight, honey. Just scoot off to bed now." Ness nodded, allowing her to guide him to the stairs. She kissed his cheek and sent him to bed.

He had barely dozed off when he was awoken once again by a loud, persistent drumming noise. He groaned. "What could it be now," he mumbled into his pillow, getting up and crossing the hallway to the stairs. Tracy opened her bedroom door blearily, blinking slowly at Ness.

"Is someone knocking at the door?" she asked, holding up a hand to cover a yawn.

"Who knows," Ness said, walking down the stairs with Tracy in tow.

Their mother, this time, was in the living room, staring at the front door apprehensively. "Who in the world is knocking at the door at _this_ time of night?" She turned around, spotting her children. "Ness, would you answer it?"

Ness blinked once, but moved past her obligingly to the door. He was about to open it when Pokey threw it open and barged inside with a worried expression upon his face.

"Ness! I t-t-took Picky to the place where the meteorite thingy landed, right? And-" he stopped talking suddenly, his face changing into a smirk. "Oh, good evening ma'am," Pokey said, as he noticed Ness' mother standing near the couch. "That's a lovely nightgown."

She looked highly affronted, and after giving Ness a look, turned back towards the kitchen, dragging Tracy with her.

Pokey snickered, his eyes lighting up. "Anyways, as I was saying, the cops guarding the- _thingy_- had to leave suddenly to go deal with the Sharks. You know the Sharks, of course, local bad guys, always roughin' it up." He paused to Ness could affirm he knew who the Sharks were. They were Onett's local 'hooligans', who always caused all sorts of trouble around town. It was unsurprising that they had something up their sleeve when they thought the cops wouldn't catch them.

Pokey continued now, seeing Ness nod his head. "Well, I was up there with Picky, right? And I suddenly notice he's gone."

Picky was Pokey's younger brother. Not quite as porky yet, not quite as mean as his brother or parents. "Go on," Ness said tiredly, motioning him to continue his tale.

"Well, I blame the cops, personally. He didn't have to follow me up there." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, when dad gets back, I'm gonna get in so much trouble. _So_, since you _are_ my _bestest_ friend, I figured you could help me find the little turd before I get in crap for losing him."

Ness pondered this for a moment. On one hand, it really was Pokey's fault, and it might teach him a lesson. On the other hand, it would be a good opportunity to check out this so-called meteorite.

"You said the cops left?" Ness said, lowering his voice.

Pokey nodded, starting to grin. "So you'll help me, right?"

"I'll help."

"Excellent," Pokey said. "You better say bye-bye to your mommy, though. Right, ma'am?" he called, leaning to the left a bit to see Ness' mother looking at them.

Ness turned away, facing his mother and walked towards her.

"You're not going back out, are you?" she said worriedly, twirling nervously on a lock of Tracy's blond hair. She twisted it too much and Tracy jerked her head away, rubbing the spot and shooting her mother a look.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Don't worry, I have Pokey this time."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she mumbled. Tracy giggled. "At least take King along, would you? It would make me feel better."

"Sure," Ness said.

"And the cracked bat!" Tracy said, clapping her hands. "See? It has a use now."

Their mother smiled, and reached a hand forward and placed it on her son's pyjama-clad shoulder. "No matter what anyone says, I know you're courageous, and brave. Just like your father, actually," she chuckled. "But I also think you should change out of your PJ's before you go."

Ness laughed, and embraced her in a hug. "Okay."

When he got back downstairs, dressed now, he moved towards King. The dog stirred in his sleep, then opened one eye slowly and blinked at Ness.

_I take it you want me to go with you?_ King asked grudgingly in his mind. Ness smirked, knowing the dog was less than excited at the prospect. He nodded, and the dog seemed to sigh. _No choice, eh? Let's go, then._

King stretched then padded to the door. Ness turned to Pokey, who leapt from the couch. "Got that bat your sister was talking about?"

"Yep."

"Good. You go first, and I'll follow behind you. The dog can bring up the rear."

Ness rolled his eyes, but walked ahead to the door. King threw a look over his shoulder at Pokey then barked as the phone started to ring.

"Oh, Ness, could you answer that before you go?" his mother called from the kitchen. Pokey grumbled, but Ness moved past him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ness?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, son. What are you doing up so late?"

"Long story," Ness said.

"Well, I was calling for you anyways, so this is convenient."

"I'm actually about to go out," Ness said, hesitating.

There was a pause on the other line. "What time is it over there?"

"Not that late," Ness said evasively. His Father chuckled. "Well, don't go too far. Oh, I put some money in your bank account, so if you ever need any money, it's all there. Not that you don't already know that but... Just make sure you have your ATM card. Oh, and make sure you're calling me every now and then, son."

"Dad, I'm going out for an hour, give or take, not a year," Ness said exasperatedly, smiling all the same.

"Just make sure you call, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. You know I will." He smiled.

"Good. Is your mother there?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Want to talk to her?"

"Nah, it's alright. Tell her and Tracy I say hi, though. And be careful, Ness. "

"I will be."

"Good. Night, son."

"Night, Dad," Ness said. The phone clicked, and Ness could hear the dial tone beeping. He hung up the phone, called "Dad says hi!", then moved back to the front door.

"Took you long enough," Pokey snorted, then stood back to let Ness go outside first.

They wandered down the path to Ness' house, continuing towards the mountain. Ness was noticing that the sky was smoking a little less thick now, when he was alerted to King's thoughts. He turned around, grabbing his bat, and bashed a snake that was creeping up on them slowly on the head. King followed up by biting it, and the snake slithered away, his thoughts seeming resentful.

Pokey shivered. "That thing could have bit me!"

King growled, and Ness patted him on the head. "Let's go," he said calmly.

They walked up the path, dodging snakes and crows and wild dogs alike. Passing Mr Agerate's house, they made it to the point where the police barricades still sat. King suddenly barked in fear, the fur on the back of his neck rising. _I didn't sign up for this, _his mind said, and he raced off down the mountain.

"Chicken!" Pokey called. Ness' eyes fell on the strange shape at their feet, heat pouring off of its surface, small fires still burning all around it. "You sure it's a meteorite?"

"That's what the cops were saying," Pokey said.

"Pokey? Ness?"

They turned towards the voice, and Picky emerged from behind a tree.

"Pokey! I've been looking all over for you!" the little boy cried, launching himself towards the other boys.

"_You've_ been looking for _me_?" Pokey said indignantly.

"Well yes," Picky said. "You left me up here when you ran off, you know."

"He tells such phony tales, Ness," Pokey said, pinching his brother's arm.

Picky scowled. "We should be getting home now, though. Mom and Dad might be worried." Pokey nodded, and Ness managed to hide a chuckle with a cough.

They were walking past the meteorite when he heard a buzzing sort of sound. Picky grabbed his brother's arm and asked what Ness was thinking. "Do you hear that buzzing sound? It sounds like a bee or something."

Pokey shoved him away, but turned to Ness with the question in his eyes. Ness nodded, and moved his eyes to the obstruction embedded in the ground. A beacon of light suddenly shot out the top of it, and the two brothers gasped, Pokey falling on his behind onto the grass and dragging Picky with him. Ness squinted against the bright light, and looked at the small, miniscule shape that was rising up from the meteorite.

It did sound like a bee, and look like one. The shape flew out of the pillar of light and begun to circle around Ness' head.

"A bee I am not," it said sounding offended. "I am from ten years into the future."

"Hah!" Pokey snorted. "Yeah right."

The bee-like creature continued unhindered. "I come from a future where all is chaos, a chaos created by an evil alien by the name of Giygas, who sent all to the horror of eternal darkness."

"Eternal d-d-d-_darkness_?" Picky squeaked, sounding terrified at the very thought.

"There," the creature continued calmly, "is a legend that was handed down from ancient times." The creature paused here.

"Legend?" Ness questioned.

The creature turned to Ness now, acknowledging him, and recited: "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light."

A greater silence filled the air, only broken by the sounds of the sparks still sizzling from the meteorite. _A spaceship?_ Ness wondered absently, looking at it.

Pokey broke the silence suddenly. "What kind of crackpot story is that?" He laughed, turning to Picky and poking him sharply in the belly. "Eh, Picky?" Picky laughed, the sound wavering at the ends and turning into a small squeak. Pokey looked up at Ness, who was staring intently at the creature.

"You don't believe that crock of crap, do you?" Pokey said, a teasing lilt in his voice. Ness ignored him, focusing on the bug.

The bug looked Ness in the eyes. "It is not some 'crackpot story'," he said detachedly. "It is the truth." Pokey snorted.

"Ness," the creature said. Ness felt his heartbeat pick up speed at the mention of his name. "It is my belief that you are that boy."

Picky nudged at a flaming ember with his sneakered toe, yelping when the spark sizzled through a lace, as Pokey laughed cruelly. "Ness, hero of a legend?" Ness glared at him before turning back to the creature.

"Giygas' horrendous plans must have been set somewhere on Earth," it mused, ignoring Pokey. "If you begin to confront the enemy now, you may have time to counter Giygas' evil intentions. Remember three things, Ness, of utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship. The legend tells of three boys, and a girl, who defeat Giygas."

Ness blinked at the bee-like creature. Something under his skin was itching, telling himself that these words were the truth, that this wasn't some far-fetched- crackpot- story.

"I will tell you more later, Ness," the creature said, "but you must go now. You have much work to do. You did listen to what I told you," it said, sounding a bit offended again.

Ness nodded mutely, before coughing once to clear his throat. "Yes," he said.

"Thank you," the creature said. It hesitated for a moment. "You are as exceptional as I expected you to be."

Ness flushed, turning now to Pokey, who was looking rather scared. "One of those boys that thing mentioned wasn't me, right?" The creature didn't say anything, but Ness felt that it was trying not to laugh. Ness chuckled, stopping at the expression on Pokey's face.

With Picky and the bee-like creature following, Ness and Pokey walked down the mountain path. At long last, when Ness could see his house in the distance, a bright pillar of white light appeared out of nowhere, revealing a human-like creature that looked to be dressed in some kind of grey suit, covering it from head to toe.

"Robot!" Picky shrieked, stumbling backwards into his brother's chest.

The apparent robot ignored Picky. It faced the bug-like creature. "It's been a long time, Buzz Buzz."

The creature looked startled at the robot's words.

"You've been successful at foiling Master Giygas' plans. But..." It paused for a second. "Buzz Buzz, you must now surrender. You're no longer a hero, but just a useless insect."

Buzz Buzz circled even faster around Ness' head, gazing at the robot in fear, before suddenly shouting "PSI Shield Sigma!"

Ness jumped, startled. He felt a tingling on his skin suddenly, and in the back of his skull. The robot suddenly called out in a monotone voice "PSI Fire Beta," and Ness could almost feel the protective feeling that was covering him slip away. Buzz Buzz charged forward angrily and hit the robot's body. And then the robot was gone.

It was silent for a few moments. Then Ness looked up at Buzz Buzz, who was immobile in the air. "What. Was that?"

"A Starman," he said calmly. "He came from the future to kill me, so do not relax yet." Buzz Buzz eyed Pokey, who was breathing normally now and looked more calm. Pokey scowled at him.

Buzz Buzz turned to Ness. "From now on, you will be fighting enemies sent by Giygas, and humans who have evil thoughts. They will definitely make for some trouble on your journey." He trailed off, looking around and noticing a coil snake hidden in a tree. "Animals too are being influenced by Giygas. You must be careful." Buzz Buzz glared at the snake until it faded from sight.

Pokey walked forwards, veering to the left towards his house. Picky squeaked, following. Ness followed behind the two, Buzz Buzz still circling his dark head. He looked at his house as he passed, spotting Tracy in the front window. He held up one finger to indicate he would only be a short while. Tracy waved, then disappeared from sight.

Pokey threw open the door, trudging through it to the sitting room, where Mr Minch sat on the sofa, and Mrs Minch stood pacing. Their father lowered his newspaper, raising a hand straighten a round pair of spectacles around the nasty glare he fixed on his boys. Mrs Minch whirled around, baring her teeth in a snarl, and lunging forward to grab each of her son's wrists.

"Where in sam hill have you boys been?" she hissed, tightening her hold. Both boys winced, Picky with tears dotting his eyes.

"Lardna, dear," Mr Minch said, getting up slowly off the sofa. His eyes flickered for a moment to rest on Ness. Shooting his neighbour a nasty glare, he turned to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me."

Pokey and Picky shuffled upstairs under the mean eye of their father, who cast a glare at Ness before following them. Mrs Minch grinned at him in a feral sort of way, before turning her back on him and sitting on the sofa.

Ness winced at what he could only imagine was going on upstairs.

"My husband is much too lenient with the children."

Ness shivered, turning to face her.

She tilted her head a bit, smiling at him. "What can I say? Nice guys finish last, Ness."

Ness clenched his fists, narrowing his dark eyes at her. She trilled a laugh, before Mr Minch came back downstairs, minus Pokey and Picky. He walked purposefully over to Ness, leering in his face.

"I would _appreciate it_," he hissed, "if you left now."

Ness stood his ground and levelled a look at the man.

Mr Minch growled, taking a step forward. "I'm sick and tired of your family living next door. We must have loaned your good-for-nothing father at least a hundred thousand bucks. And because of him, we're living in poverty!"

Ness took a measured step back from him, raising an eyebrow as he took in his surroundings. Marble floor, plush curtains, high-end furniture that looked like it could have been shipped in from Dalaam. "Looks like poverty to me," he said sarcastically.

Mrs Minch suddenly got up from the sofa. Before she could say anything however, her eyes fell on Buzz Buzz, still circling slowly around Ness' head.

"DUNG BEETLE!" she screeched, raising a large hand covered in jewels. Ness watched, horrified, as the scene played out before his eyes. Mrs Minch swung her hand forward, smacking Buzz Buzz against the floor.

Ness could feel his eyes widen in fear. He raced around Lardna Minch towards the bug, who opened his eyes to contemplate the boy before him. Ness couldn't look away.

"Ness. To defeat Giygas, your own power must unite with the Earth's..." Buzz Buzz said, his voice slowly fading. "The Earth will then channel your power and multiply it." His buggy eyes fluttered. "There are eight points that you must visit. You must make these places your own..."

The eyes closed, and Ness gasped. Buzz Buzz continued in a tired voice.

"Each of these locations will be your sanctuary. One of them is called the Giant Step, located near Onett. Go there first, Ness." Buzz Buzz opened his eyes, holding the chosen boy's with his own. "Do you understand?"

Ness hesitated, feeling more than a little afraid of this huge prospect. What was going to happen when this strange creature wasn't there, to guide him, to tell him what the hell to do? How could Ness become this hero? How could he find the others? But he nodded at Buzz Buzz. "Yes," he said, because that's what Buzz Buzz wanted.

The futuristic bug seemed to exhale greatly, looking even more depleted now. "All right. But before I pass on from this world, I need to give you something." Closing his eyes, the bug concentrated for a moment, before Ness felt something drop into his pocket. He gasped, removing a rather dull looking oblong stone.

"It is the Sound Stone," Buzz Buzz said softly. "You will need it at each sanctuary location, Ness, to record the melodies you will hear."

"But what if I don't hear a melody?" Ness said, panicked.

The bug smiled through his pain. "Ness," he said simply, "you will hear the melodies." And then his buggy eyes closed, and Buzz Buzz vanished.

Ness blinked, saddened for the bug, who had risked his life to find Ness, to help him start his journey. He stood up shakily, ignoring the Minch's eyes on his back, and walked out the door.

He was a bit disoriented at first, blinking a bit of small sunshine out of his eyes. It was already dawn. He walked across the grass towards his house, jumping the picket fence.

"Pictures taken instantaneously!" a voice said loudly, making Ness jump in the air and whirl around to stare at a man in a tuxedo with a camera held up, hiding his face. "Say, 'fuzzy pickles'!" the man said happily, aiming his camera at Ness.

Ness blinked slowly, before shooting the camera a small, confused smile. There was a click, and a flash temporarily blinded him. "I'm a photographic genius, if I do say so myself," he heard the man say.

Ness rubbed his eyes. "Um, do I know you?" he asked out loud, opening them. He let the dots fade, expecting to see the man, but he was gone.

He looked carefully around the front yard for a good few seconds, searching for the photo-man without success. Shaking his head slowly, he opened his front door, his vision suddenly obscured by his mother's curly, blond hair as she embraced him fiercely.

"Ness," she breathed, lurching backwards a bit as Tracy leapt onto Ness' back and laughed. Ness sighed, smiling.

"We thought you got eaten by a pack of wild dogs," Tracy said seriously into his ear. She jumped off onto the carpet, running into the kitchen, where Ness was led by his mother to the kitchen table. She stuffed him into a chair, sitting in the one across from him. Tracy sat on the floor.

"What took you so long?" their mother asked, demeanour now calmer.

"Well I had to drop Pokey and Picky off at their house first," Ness said, blinking sleep from his eyes.

She studied her pale son, looking dead tired on his feet. "You should get some sleep, Ness. You hardly got any last night."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Ness said, standing up and moving to the stairs.

"I'll wake you up by lunch!" she called to his retreating form. She looked at Tracy on the floor, petting King. Tracy looked up, dark eyes meeting blues.

"He's alright now, Mom. He's always alright."

Her mother nodded, getting up to ready some breakfast.

Upstairs, Ness closed his bedroom door, thinking of all that had happened, and falling into his unmade bed fully clothed. He was asleep before he hit the soft pillow.

Giygas looked into the glass at Earth ten years ago, studying the boy 'chosen' to be his downfall. Ness. He had looked into the boy's life before, studied it, gotten to know him. And his friends. Giygas smiled as he thought of Pokey Minch, the boy he contaminated so many years ago. Long before his dark-haired, golden-skinned friend felt like something was up. _Foolish boy,_ he thought, laughing. _Those_ seeds had been planted many years before that.

Through the glass, Giygas watched as Ness moved his head slightly in his sleep, wondering at the boy's dreams with a morbid curiosity. He wished he could see them. Time was just too far apart, though.

He felt anger stir within him as he contemplated the boy for a while more. He was not to be underestimated, of course. The boy had been born able to use Psionics and Psychokinesis. He didn't have much control or experience with it yet, but Giygas knew the boy would become a mastered user of PSI. He could see the boy's mind, see his potential, especially in the move that he would later learn, one of the greatest offensive PSI moves completely unique to Ness. _Ness._ If only that idiot George hadn't spread intelligence among the humans. Earth scum. Giygas growled, feeling his power stirring.

The boy would undoubtedly be a threat. But what if he could sway the 'chosen boy'?

The thought brought a feral grin to his nonexistent lips.

He stared at Ness through the glass, concentrating his power, his '_evil'_. Stretching it through the boundaries of time, concentrating very precisely on Ness, he let it shape around the boy in his mind. Feeling satisfied, he looked up.

Darkness was swirling around Ness, who shivered in his sleep. Giygas moaned, longing again to see the child's dreams, his fears. The darkness hovered for a moment, before seeping into his pores. Ness shuddered now, his limbs shaking and his spirit tried to fight off the tendrils of darkness. Giygas cackled, enraptured by the tiny battle of the boy's spirit, and his own evil. But the battle was futile, and the strands were sinking. Sinking into Ness' very core.

And it was then that the seeds of evil were planted.


End file.
